


Inferiority Complex

by Lynx212



Series: Everyday Romance - Inuyasha/Bankotsu - AU [10]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Inuyasha overhears something that makes him lose his cool... chaos ensues





	Inferiority Complex

Inuyasha walked into his home all smiles with a spring in his step until he heard, "It's sad that after all this time I'm going to have to call it off."

It was Bankotsu. He was talking on the phone with someone - and he was obviously ready to end something, but what?

"I don't know how he'll take the news but it probably won't go well, you know how Inuyasha can be."

What? Inuyasha didn't like the sound of this at all. Was Bankotsu really thinking about leaving him? No, he wouldn't be, he had to be jumping to conclusions. They've been nothing but happy for years.

"I understand Sesshoumaru and thank you for the advice. It's just not working out. It seems like we both want two different things from this arrangement."

Sesshoumaru! Why would Bankotsu be talking to him of all people about their relationship?

"Well if the fallout's too bad I'll be taking you up on your offer of shelter so be prepared."

To Inuyasha it sounded like his dick head of a brother was offering more than a listening ear and some advice.

"Yeah, I know - I've stalled long enough but I just wanted to make sure I really wanted out before I said anything. There may very well be no going back once I cut my ties, but I plan on telling him as soon as he gets home."

Inuyasha was hurt and he was furious. Without another thought he turned on his heels and left. He was headed to find that oh so helpful brother of his.

Hours went by and Bankotsu was starting to worry. Inuyasha should have been home long ago. Miroku had decided to come over and keep his best friends distraught lover company once he realized how upset Bankotsu was. However, watching the man pace had made him wish he'd brought some sake with him. It was clear Bankotsu had a lot on his mind and with Inuyasha effectively missing his nerves were shot. The Inu demon wasn't answering his cell phone, his office phone, he’d made no appearances on social media, his location pinpoint was off and no one that Bankotsu could get in touch with had seen or heard from him.

Bankotsu was just about to try calling Ginta and Sesshoumaru again when back patio door shattered. Broken glass and splintered wood sprayed the contents of the living area as Inuyasha tumbled to a stop in the middle of the room. Jumping to his feet the instant he got his bearings, Inuyasha launched himself back out the same way he'd come in.

Shocked and confused, Miroku and Bankotsu ran outside to see what the hell was going on. They stepped onto the patio just as Sesshoumaru grabbed his younger brother by the throat and slammed him down on the concrete tiles hard enough to crack the material and stun the obviously pissed half demon he was effectively choking.

Grabbing his sibling by the scruff of the neck the disheveled looking Youkai Lord carted Inuyasha over to Bankotsu and dropped him at his feet.

"Would you tell this fool you are not leaving his reprehensible hide for me before I end his miserable existence!"

Bankotsu was stunned, he couldn't understand where Inuyasha could have gotten that idea. He'd never leave him, so that's what he said to the beaten man at his feet. When Inuyasha countered that with what he had overheard today, Bankotsu had to fight down his laughter.

"Love, that discussion wasn't about leaving you. It was about me wanting to leave Seven Stars Modeling Agency before my contract was officially up. I know how happy it made you that most of my work was local once I signed with them but I'm not pleased at all with the direction my career has taken the past eighteen months."

"Well if that's the case, then why were you talking to this jackass?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed a thumb in his brother's direction.

Fed up with his brother's accusations and snide remarks Sesshoumaru snatched Inuyasha up by the tattered remains of his shirt, "I am a corporate attorney you imbecile! Do you suggest he call a mechanic the next time he needs legal advice?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, his brother had tossed him in the pool. When he finally surfaced, Sesshoumaru said, "As attractive as I find his tanned backside this Sesshoumaru does not cross lines of that nature nor do I tread where I am not invited. Do I make myself clear!"

Everyone nodded including Miroku even though the angry question was clearly meant for Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was gone in a flash of light leaving them all speechless. Bankotsu was helping his roughed up lover out of the pool when he noted the thoughtful expression on Miroku's face.

"What's on your mind, Mir?"

"It may just be the pervert in me so correct me if I'm wrong, but did my ears just hear the mighty Sesshoumaru admit that he'd happily be in Bankotsu's pants if he had permission?"


End file.
